


Rituals and Films

by Snowblazehollyleafstar



Series: The Chronicles Of RC 841.720 [5]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs, Original Work, Protectors of the Plot Continuum
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblazehollyleafstar/pseuds/Snowblazehollyleafstar
Summary: Edward and Kat finally uncover Mira's biggest secret. It's concerning, to say the least.
Series: The Chronicles Of RC 841.720 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rituals and Films

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill - the PPC belongs to Jay and Acacia, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children belongs to Ransom Riggs. Mira and her home continuum are mine.

_His scar had not pained him for nineteen years. All was well._

Mira looked up from the last page of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. “I have finished,” she said, placing the book neatly down beside her and stroking the snow-white kitten on her lap.

“Excellent,” said Edward. “Now we can start you on Peculiar Children, so you actually know stuff about our home continuum. Or should we watch the Harry Potter movies first?”

“Hold on, hold on,” Kat said, holding her hand up for Edward to stop. “We shouldn’t just make her spend her entire time reading. She probably has other stuff she wants to do.”

“I do have one thing I need to do,” Mira announced. “Kat, may I borrow your bed?”

Kat nodded. “Sure. Go ahead. As long as I can still sleep in it tonight.”

“Thank you,” said Mira. She pulled out the doll the twins had seen just before leaving on her first mission and placed it on the bed. A moment later it had enlarged and turned into – 

Edward swore. “Is that what it looks like?” he asked.

“If it looks like a dead body,” said Kat sarcastically, “then yes.”

It did, indeed, look like a dead body: a pale red-headed woman, hair as long and straight as Mira’s, and about her height as well.

Mira pulled what looked like a stick from her pocket, which expanded as she placed it on the RC floor, carefully balancing it to stay upright.

Edward and Kat glanced at each other. Both knew something had to be done about this, but after Mira’s display on her first mission they were somewhat afraid to do it.

“Um… Mira,” said Kat finally, reaching up to pull a feather out of her hair – not that she expected to have time to use it if Mira turned on her, but it was worth having – “Can you please explain why you’ve been carrying a dead body around with you?”

“Yes, I can,” said Mira.

“Will you?” asked Kat. “Please? Because if we’re going to be living with you, it’s kind of important for us to know you’re not going to murder us in our beds.”

“I am not,” Mira replied. “If I wanted you dead, I could kill you easily. The fact that you are still alive indicates that I have no reason to want you dead.”

Kat blinked. She literally had no idea how to deal with this situation. “…that is not reassuring. Just… please explain.”

Mira hesitated. “She is my friend, Carlia. I am keeping her with me until I can resurrect her.”

“…you can resurrect people?” asked Edward. “What the – “

“I could, before I fell through that plothole,” corrected Mira. “I am trying to calculate whether I still have enough power to do so.”

“Just tell us the entire story from the beginning,” said Kat. “That’ll save a lot of questions.”

“I am an elf,” said Mira, “and in my continuum the elves and humans are at war. Everyone has enough power to resurrect others, and do other things of similar power. Until recently I was a spy, pretending to be human to find out their plans… and then I found they killed Carlia, my closest friend, and I couldn’t let her stay dead, the humans were going to burn all the bodies to make it much harder to bring them back. I shrank the body and fled, and I was going to bring her back as soon as I was safe… except I ended up here.”

That explanation made a surprising amount of sense, but Edward wasn’t sure he fully believed her: having seen what she was capable of, he knew she’d be able to make up a story like that. 

“And… why don’t you have as much power as you usually do?” asked Kat. “You’ve mentioned that a few times, and I was wondering what coming here has done.”

“My power comes from the Stone at the centre of the Island. The further I am away from it, the less power I have, and as I am in a different dimension to it that makes a very significant difference.”

Kat paused, thinking about what to do next. “Okay,” she said. “That… makes sense, I guess. But can you please give us a bit more warning before you do something scary like bringing a dead body into the RC or whatever you did to those Sues last mission? I’m just saying…” she sighed. “Look, we’re on the same side here. We need to work together a lot more; you need to trust us and we need to be able to trust you.” She glanced at Edward nervously, wondering whether Mira was insane or telling the truth (and therefore at least partially insane).

“I don’t trust easily,” said Mira. “Being betrayed by those you care about tends to do that to you. I will try and trust you, though.”

Once again, Kat found herself lost for words. She simply didn’t have experience of anything like that, and couldn’t contextualise it at all, never mind understand how that might make someone feel. “…fair enough,” she said. “I’m sorry – I had no idea, I just wanted us to be able to get on and work together without… but…”

Mira nodded.

“It’s fine. Being anti-social is allowed,” said Edward.

“If it wasn’t you wouldn’t be here,” added Kat with a grin, relaxing just a little. “Shall we… watch a movie together?”

“Sure,” said Edward. “Which one?”

“Disney,” insisted Kat. “I watched Aladdin the other day… Beauty and the Beast?”

“Oh, come on, Kat, Mira doesn’t need her brain rotted by that sentimental nonsense. Obviously, we should watch Miss Peregrine.”

“Oh, come on, the books are way better than the film, she should definitely read those first. We’ve got an episode or two of His Dark Materials to catch up on?”

“Seems kind of unfair dumping her right in the middle of the story. Lord of the Rings?”

Kat nodded. “Can’t go wrong with good old-fashioned Middle-earth, can you? I’ll fetch the popcorn.”

“I need to carry out my calculation ritual first,” said Mira.

Kat hesitated, and glanced to Edward.

He shrugged. “I don’t mind. But first I need to know what could go wrong with this ritual.”

“If you do not know what you are doing, quite a lot. I know exactly what I am doing. Nothing will go wrong.”

“Okay,” said Kat slowly. “Go ahead. Carefully.”

Mira nodded. “Thank you,” she said, sitting down cross-legged in the centre of the floor. 

Edward and Kat retreated to the sofa, just in case there were nasty side effects of getting too close, and watched curiously as she placed her hands on the stick and closed her eyes. Nothing appeared to be happening.

They watched the clock anxiously for a few minutes until Mira finally opened her eyes and stared curiously at the stick. 

“Did it work?” asked Kat.

“Yes, the ritual itself worked. I do not have enough power for a resurrection, though. I will need to work out my next move.”

“Not before we’ve watched Fellowship of the Ring,” said Edward. “Hang on… where did I put the DVD?” He stared at the bookshelf, frowning.

“This is why you leave the organising stuff to me,” said Kat, rolling her eyes. “You fail horribly at it. I put it back where it belongs, on the DVD shelf.”

“Got it,” said Edward, pulling it off the shelf.

[BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

“Seriously?” muttered Kat. “Why am I not surprised?”


End file.
